Unknown Powder
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Usopp mencuri bubuk obat ramuan Chopper. Tapi bubuk itu dicuri Luffy. Namun sialnya, Zoro menemukan bubuk itu dan memakannya. Lalu apa yang terjadi? RnR  Oneshoot


JANGOOO~

Ane kembali dengan Oneshoot nggak jelas nih. Idenya datang begitu saja, dan ane langsung nulisnya dalam bentuk Fanfict. Malam-malam nggak ada kerjaan, maka beginilah… Ngetik FF aja. Hehe

Check it Out~

**UNKNOWN POWDER**

Chopper sedang sibuk meramu obat, sedangkan Usopp sibuk mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Chopper.. kau buat obat apa?" Tanya Usopp memiringkan kepalanya melihat Chopper yang sedang sibuk menumbuk pil di mangkuk.

"Ini obat yang kuramu selama 3 bulan ini,sop!" Jawab Chopper tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya

"3 Bulan?" Kaget Usopp

Chopper menatap sahabatnya itu, lalu mengangguk.

"Ya! Untuk membuat obat ini aku harus menghabiskan waktu cukup lama, karena obat ini bukanlah obat biasa!" Terang Chopper bersemangat

"Memangnya obat apa?"

"Ini adalah obat yang be…."

KREKK

Tiba-tiba ucapan Chopper terputus saat pintu terbuka.

"Nami?" Ucap Usopp & Chopper beriringan melihat Nami yang sedang berdiri ngos-ngosan di ambang pintu.

"Chopper.. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu!"

"Bantuanku?" Tanya Chopper menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Ya! Ayo ikuti aku!" Kata Nami buru-buru.

Usopp & Chopper mengedipkan mata mereka berkali-kali, tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Nami begitu tergesa-gesa.

"AYO CEPAT!" Bentak Nami dengan gigi seruncing hiu melihat Chopper yang masih belum bergerak.

"Ba..baik!" Jawab Chopper ngeri dan langsung turun dari kursinya. Lalu mengikuti Nami yang berjalan duluan di depan.

BLAM

Pintu tertutup. Tinggallah Usopp sendirian di dalam kamar.

"Huah~ Dasar! Meninggalkanku sendirian tanpa berkata apa-apa!" Keluh Usopp melipat ke-2 tangannya kebelakang dan menyandar ke kursi.

Tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralihkan ke mangkuk obat yang terletak di atas meja. Usopp mendekatkan wajahnya ke mangkuk itu. Ia menatap isi mangkuk itu lekat-lekat. Lalu, tersungginglah sebuah senyuman licik di wajahnya.

"Chopper bilang ini bukan obat biasa! Berarti obat ini pasti sangat manjur untuk bermacam-macam penyakit! Ah~ mending aku minta dikit ah~"

Usopppun meraih plastic yang kebetulan ada dimeja, lalu mentransfer setengah serbuk pil berwarna bening di dalam mangkuk itu ke dalamnya.

"Obat ini pasti akan sangat berguna!" Kata Usopp tertawa lebar sembari berlalu ke luar kamar.

**.**

Usopp bersenandung sembari menatap plastic berisi bubuk di tangannya. Luffy yang melihat sikap aneh Usopp segera menghampirinya,

"Usopp! Apa yang sedang kau bawa?"

"ah~ bukan apa-apa kok!" Kata Usopp kaget dan segera menyembunyikan plastic itu di belakangnya.

"Ayolah, beritahu aku apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan!" Ujar Luffy mengernyitkan dahinya

"Tidak! Ini bukan apa-apa!" Bohong Usopp berusaha meyakinkan Luffy

"Huah~ baiklah! Kalau kau tidak mau ngaku.. maka…"

Luffy menahan ucapannya dan menatap Usopp dengan wajah licik, Usopp hanya menggeleng-geleng keringatan

"AKU AKAN MENCURINYA!" Teriak Luffy langsung memelarkan tangannya ke belakang Usopp dan berhasil meraih plastic itu.

"LUFFY!" Teriak Usopp kaget dan langsung mengejar Luffy yang kabur membawa plastic itu.

"SHISHISHI, KAU TIDAK AKAN DAPAT MENGEJARKU,USOPP!" Kata Luffy kegirangan sembari berlari mengelilingi dek rumput Sunny.

"LUFFYY~~~" Teriak Usopp pantang menyerah mengejar kaptennya itu.

Tidak tahan mendengar suara gaduh yang mengganggu tidurnya, Zoro mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia berusaha tidak menggubris ke-2 bocah itu, tapi hasilnya Nope. Suara gaduh itu tidak kunjung henti dan malah semakin keras.

Sampai saat itu, saat Luffy berlari ke arah Zoro, tiba-tiba ia tersandung, dan..

BRUUKK

Tubuh Luffy menimpa Zoro yang sedang tidur di dek.

"GYAAAAA!" Teriak Luffy saat tubuhnya ambruk di rumput.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Zoro kesal dengan gigi seruncing hiu

Tapi Luffy tidak menggubrisnya. Melainkan langsung bangkit dan segera berlari lagi saat melihat Usopp yang hampir menangkapnya.

"LUFFYY!" Teriak Usopp kesal dan terus mengejarnya.

Zoro berdecak kesal. Ia berniat melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Tapi niatnya segera sirna saat melihat sebuah plastic berisi bubuk bening di atas rumput.

"_Serbuk apa ini?"_ Batin Zoro sembari menerawang plastik itu

Zoro membuka karet yang menutup moncong plastic, lalu mengulurkan telunjuknya ke serbuk di dalamnya. Setelah serbuk itu menempel di ujung telunjuknya, Zoro mengecap telunjuk itu.

"Hmm.. manis…! Ku makan ah!" Kata Zoro langsung memorohkan isi plastic itu ke dalam mulutnya.

**.**

Malam telah tiba. Semuanya telah tertidur lelap. Kecuali Robin yang bertugas menjaga malam. Ia duduk santai di atas kursi yang terletak di dek rumput sembari membaca buku pengetahuan Arkeolog-nya. Sampai saat itu, perhatiannya teralihkan saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

Dari pintu yang terletak di lantai atas itu, keluarlah Zoro dengan wajah lesu dan kegerahan. Ia mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya sendiri menggunakan kipas rotan milik Usopp, dan mulutnya terus bergumam seperti orang linglung.

Robin menatap Zoro seksama. Merasa ada yang salah dengan pria itu, Robin bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Zoro.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu,Zoro?" Tawar Robin dari samping pria berambut hijau itu

Zoro menoleh menatap Robin, tidak seperti biasanya, malam ini Robin terlihat begitu cantik dan menggoda di matanya. Tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, Robin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Zoro.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Robin yang berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Zoro berdiri.

Zoro mencondongkan tubuhnya kebelakang, berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Robin. Semburat merah menebar di wajahnya, dan keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Entah kenapa, Zoro merasa tubuhnya menjadi tidak terkontrol dan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, tepatnya berpikir.. Mesum.

Ingin rasanya ia mendorong tubuh Robin ke dinding dan berpassionate-kiss dengannya, tapi ia berusaha mengontrol diri dan menjauhi Robin. Namun Robin yang keheranan terus menyesakkan Zoro. Pria berambut hijau itu melangkah mundur, sedangkan Robin terus melangkah maju memastikan keadaan pria di depannya itu seksama.

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi memerah begitu,Zoro? Apa kau tidak enak badan?" Tanya Robin sembari memeriksa dahi Zoro dengan punggung tangannya

"GYAAA!" Teriak Zoro histeris dan langsung kabur ke dalam ruangan.

BLAM

Pintu tertutup rapat saat Zoro membantingnya.

Robin menatap pintu itu heran,

"_Sungguh aneh_!" Batin Robin geleng-geleng kepala sembari kembali ke dek rumput.

**Di lain sisi, **

Zoro berdiri menyandar ke pintu sembari mengambil nafas yang banyak. Ia memegang dadanya yang berdetak tidak karuan. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas, dan keringat mengucur deras di pelipisnya.

"Apa yang sedang ku pikirkan? Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran mesum seperti si alis pelintir itu? Ukh~" Batin Zoro sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya.

**Beberapa menit kemudian**,

Zoro menghela nafas mencoba menenangkan diri, Ia berjalan ke kamarnya dan mulai berbaring ke atas kasur. Lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya walau dipaksakan. Dan akhinya, dalam waktu seperkian detik, Zoropun dapat memejamkan matanya.

GROOOOKKK *Bunyi suara ngorok Zoro*

**.**

Keesokan harinya. Usopp datang kembali ke ruangan Chopper. Ia menemani Chopper yang sedang membuat ramuan baru di meja kerjanya.

"Chopper, obat kemarin… sebenarnya obat apa?" Tanya Usopp ragu

"Oh iya, kemarin belum jadi ku jelaskan ya. Sebenarnya itu adalah obat yang dapat meningkatkan nafsu birahi pemakainya. Kalau orang itu bertemu dengan lawan jenisnya, maka ia akan menjadi kacau dan berpikiran ganjil. Makanya ku bilang obat itu bukan obat biasa! Efeknya akan muncul setelah 7 jam selesai di konsumsi. Hehe! Tapi Memangnya kenapa,sopp?" Tanya Chopper heran

"O..tidak kenapa-kenapa" Elak Usopp keringatan

Chopper tertawa, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Sedangkan Usopp menggaruk-garuk kepalanya,

"_Luffy bilang obat itu dimakan Zoro, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya!"_ Batin Usopp khawatir

**END **

**Gimana? Gaje Banget ya?**

**Jiahaahha**

**Tapi tetep di REVIEW YA MINNA-SA~N**


End file.
